1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to digital media. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to creating or editing digital media.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Users generally spend many hours online every day. For example, a user may read social media posts and news articles online, purchase goods through retail websites online, compose emails and blog posts online, plan vacations online, perform work tasks online, and so forth. It is not surprising that, in light of how much time users spend online, providers of web content typically put great effort into creating web content that quickly draws a user's attention. For instance, an advertisement campaign that is professional and eye-catching generally causes an online user to become interested in the campaign.
Due to the immediate nature of the “Information Age,” it has become crucial for Internet content providers to be able to provide digital media very quickly. Problems arise however when, during creation of digital media (e.g., a digital image), a designer changes various style elements within the digital media. For example, a designer may quickly change the underlying image of a digital design that is also associated with an overlay that includes the title of a news article. The new underlying image may not fit the style and placement of the overlay, prompting the designer to alter style elements in the overlay (e.g., the overlay placement, color, font, etc.). This trial-and-error process of changing various style elements when creating a final digital image that is aesthetically pleasing is generally time consuming and inefficient.
Additionally, a user in charge of creating digital media for use in connection with various types of Internet content may not have appropriate design training to create aesthetically pleasing digital media. For example, it is widely understood that eye-catching and visually pleasing digital media and graphics generally requires the use of specialized knowledge related to color usage, use of empty space, text alignment, etc. The average content provider typically does not have any specialized design training, and thus, has a difficult time manually creating digital media that looks professional and appropriate.
Furthermore, while various types of software exist that facilitate a user editing digital media, these software packages are generally bulky and require a substantial amount of processing power and memory from the computing device on which the software is running. Thus, in order to successfully edit digital images, a user generally utilizes a larger computing device, such as a laptop or desktop computer. Additionally, digital editing software run on a larger computer device typically allows the use of additional peripherals, such as a keyboard, a computer mouse, a stylus, etc. Accordingly, conventional systems provide users little recourse when faced with a need or desire to create or edit digital images “on-the-go” utilizing a handheld device (e.g., a smart phone, tablet, smart wearable) using only an associated touch screen.
Thus, there are several disadvantages to current methods for creating and editing digital media.